


Making Love To the Monsters In Your Mind

by Soul_Dancer (Moonluster)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Begging, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Consent is Sexy, Crying, Dissociation, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Making Love, My First Smut, Nightmares, Pillow Talk, Please be nice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rejection, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh), briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Soul_Dancer
Summary: Seto has an awful nightmare, and now he isn't sure what's real. Thankfully, Atem is there to bring him back to reality. (post-DSoD)
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Making Love To the Monsters In Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll: Moon (Moonluster) here.  
> So. I'd been going back and forth on doing this for a WHILE. Like, a LONG WHILE. Now...here I am.  
> After some debate, I decided, "fuck it, I have nothing to lose, and it's not like I write smut ONLY. People enjoy my content well enough, so..."  
> Here I am. This is my first *published* smut work. Please check the tags and don't read unless you like it (of course). Criticism is not welcome at this time, either. I will only take it from people I trust.  
> Thank you and enjoy! This is one of my favorite pieces so far.

_Seto was in the afterlife. He’d worked so hard and so long to finally get to this point, after months of fighting with the lingering ghost of Atem in his head, teasing him..._ taunting _him._

_But, when he entered the throne room, Atem was angry with him._

_“What are you doing here? Don’t you know you aren’t supposed to be here?” He demanded._

_Seto was struck dumb, unable to form words._

_"Do not come back to this place. I do not want you here nor do I care for what you have to say.”_

_“That’s not fair! I worked hard to get here and you’re casting me out?!” Seto screamed back, shaking with rage and agony._

_His heart hurt bad. It was liable that he would die right then and there from the heartache._

_“Yes, now leave!” Atem yelled back, the command was with finality as if giving Seto a chance to run before he took matters into his hands._

_Seto, hesitant, took a step back, staring down the silhouette of the one person he thought cared about him, whose eyes were sharp, steely, and full of a fire that threatened to burn him alive if he didn’t heed his command._

_At last, he turned on his heel and sprinted out of that place, into the endless desert, away from the one person he thought he could find solace in._ _When he’d had enough running, when his lungs were full of unbearable pain and sand, and his legs burned and ached, he slammed onto the ground on his knees._

_He stared up at the sky to that mocking sun and, the dam breaking loose behind his hot, tight eyes..._

_Screamed._

\---

“Seto! Seto! Wake up!” Atem shouted as he shook Seto’s shoulder vigorously. 

He’d felt Seto’s shifting and the mumbling of sleep talking, which was fairly normal for him.   
  
However, what _wasn’t_ normal was the heart-wrenching scream that came so suddenly, which made Atem jump and immediately reach for him, and now, here he was, desperately trying to wake him from the hellish nightmare that’d gotten ahold of him. 

Seto’s eyes flew open, and in the sleep-fog and panicked haze of his mind, couldn’t make out his surroundings for a moment, but soon his eyes fell upon those of the same man he had been rejected by. 

“Seto...” Atem called gently, bringing a hand up to his face and held it there, hoping his love would come to his senses once he realized where he was. 

The brunet blinked, recognizing Atem’s voice, though it wasn’t scornful and angry. He almost burst into tears upon hearing how gentle it was. 

Atem pushed himself toward Seto and pressed a kiss to his cheek, then pulled back, following the eyes following him. 

“What happened, my love?” Atem asked, acutely aware that Seto’s eyes were watering and his breathing was erratic. 

Seto, at once, came to his senses fully, though still felt a bit panicky. 

He reached for Atem, grabbing onto him with a desperation akin to that of a freezing man reaching for warmth. 

Understanding, Atem extended an arm around Seto’s back and brought them together. 

Seto held onto his--as his logical brain finally recognized--lover and friend for dear life. 

_The dream wasn’t real...yet it seemed like it_.

After a few minutes, Atem finally spoke up, voice groggy from lack of water, “what happened in your dream, Seto? Your scream terrified me.” 

Seto, hearing this, wanted to hide. _That_ was mortifying. He’d actually screamed outside of the dream, too?

He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts, trying to remember what it was exactly that he’d dreamed about--it had to do with Atem, he knew that. 

“You were there...but you weren’t you. I think I was in the afterlife to meet you and you told me to get out. You told me that you didn’t want me there, that you... _didn’t care_.” 

The words at the end of the sentence cut his heart open. Even though not-dream Atem hadn’t actually said those words, it still hurt just as badly as if he _had_. He’d heard his voice so clearly that he was almost convinced in his less logical mind that Atem had said it. 

Atem’s eyes narrowed and his brow knitted, “that doesn’t sound like it was me.” 

“It...was,” Seto insisted.

“Then dream-me is an idiot,” Atem replied hotly, unsure of why he felt so passionate about the opinions of a dream version of himself. Maybe it was because dream-him had shaken Seto so badly? 

He concluded that this must be it. 

Seto couldn’t even bring himself to chuckle at Atem’s jab; he was so upset by the words that kept playing his head that he couldn’t find it funny. 

...But what _if_ Atem actually didn’t like him as much as he said? 

What _if_ he really didn’t want him around? 

What _if_ he was just playing along with his feelings just to humor him? 

Seto asked, in a voice not much louder than a murmur, not looking at Atem, “...do you actually want to be with me?” 

Atem was struck dumb by this question.

_Why in the world would he think that?_

“Yes, Seto.” He answered, trying to sound as confident as possible. 

“Are you sure?” 

Seto wasn’t usually one to second-guess but he wasn’t even sure if the Atem before him was even real. He’d imagined something similar in the past. 

Atem, annoyed at this point and unsure why Seto was questioning him on this point more than once, “yes, I am. Do you think I’m dream-me, now?” 

“I, I know it sounds stupid, but...” he was shaking at this point and trying desperately not to look his lover in the eyes as he tried to put his thoughts together. 

“I want you to tell me that you still want me, that...you’re real, and that I’m not dreaming or hallucinating this.” 

Atem’s heart ached as he heard this, and wrapped an arm around Seto’s neck, the other around his back, and brought him into an embrace while he scooped his lips with his own. 

The touching and the kiss made Seto moan into Atem’s mouth, and special warmth and ache flooded to his groin; one that felt different than previous times. 

Atem cradled Seto’s head in his hand, holding Seto as he guided him back down onto the bed. Seto was painfully aware of how soft the bed was, of how warm and _real_ Atem felt. 

Yet it wasn’t enough. He needed him inside, to have evidence of his existence. 

Atem was now lying on top of Seto, hands roving down Seto’s body as he continued to make love to his mouth. 

He would do anything to assuage the fear his lover was feeling, and if Seto needed to have sex to know if he was real, then he would be more than accommodating to that. On Seto’s part, he was holding Atem as close to his body as he could manage and returning every kiss with a passionate, needy fervor. 

He even went so far as to introduce his tongue into the equation so he could literally taste him, and with every inhaled breath he made it a point to smell Atem, whether it was his breath or his skin. He hadn’t taken any time up until now to notice these details. Now, his sanity depended on it. 

Atem finally pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between them, and a small whine escaped the back of Seto’s throat, which made Atem’s own groin throb. He hadn’t known Seto to be so needy until now, and if he were being honest with himself, it was a nice change, since Seto was usually trying so hard to not show his real, true feelings during their normal activities. 

He was going to savor every moment of this. He wanted to hear every sound, every utterance, every sweet sensation, and emotion Seto was going to make in his time of need.

“Agh...no,” Seto breathed out, agonized at being parted. 

Atem brought a hand up to cup Seto’s face and murmured in his ear, “I’m going to move down. I’m not going anywhere, my love.” 

He kissed Seto and pushed himself up and off, and Seto was struck by the sudden coldness of Atem’s leaving and wanted so badly to grab for his arm, hand, _something_. There couldn’t be a moment of contact lost or he might lose himself completely. 

“Atem, I--” his voice sounded whiny, needy, even. He hated it, but he also couldn’t bring himself to stop it. 

_I need you so much, please don’t leave me!_

Atem shushed him and patted his stomach, then rubbed it in circles a couple of times, and reassured him, “I’m still here, Seto. Don’t lose it on me just yet.” 

Seto pushed his head against his pillow, his body arching and he groaned under his breath. There was hot pressure behind his eyes and he fought the thoughts in the back of his mind. Thoughts like: “ _you’re just imagining this. This is an elaborate dream. Even if he were real, he wouldn’t want someone like you._ ”

Atem, as he pushed Seto’s legs aside and began disrobing himself in preparation, kept checking on Seto, specifically, gauging his facial expressions. Right now, Seto’s eyes were screwed shut and pursing trembling lips. His entire body was shuddering. 

Briefly, Atem thought he might be able to do something with the magical elements at his behest to attempt calming because he was quickly losing Seto to the demons in his mind. 

He reached out to Seto mentally as he massaged the back of his thighs with care and love. Seto whimpered both at the sensation and whatever was going on in his head. Atem had brushed his lover’s mind with the thought of the warmth of his touch, and words speaking gentle, tender affirmations of his adoration for the man beneath him, and he hoped that was what had contributed to the reaction. 

Seto was hearing all these conflicting voices, and his heart was racing and breaking because he didn’t know which ones to believe--the dozens of voices telling him he wasn’t worthy and unwanted, or the one steady, strong voice of the man he wouldn’t dare say he loved so much.

Which to believe? What was real? 

Atem didn’t see much of a change and recognized that he might have made the situation worse, so he decided to call out to Seto. 

“Seto, I’m here. I’m real, and I want you. I want you here with me, right now.” 

Seto heard this clear call to him and opened his eyes, though his mind was heavy and murky.

He breathed out, “are you sure?” 

Atem nodded and leaned back to press a firm kiss to his love’s calf, tempted to leave a love mark there, but deciding against it. 

“I am. I want you so badly it _hurts_ ,” Atem punctuated, removing Seto’s underwear and tossed it aside, aligning his length with his lover’s entrance and giving it a rub. 

It was true. He didn’t think he ever wanted to be one with someone as much as he wanted to be inside Seto right now, especially in this state. He would be able to love him back into reality. 

Seto choked on a dry sob and his groin twitched. The Atem in his head had said that in times previous where he’d dared to dream about making love with the man in question. 

“I don’t know if that’s true,” he said finally. 

Atem, a bit frustrated but exerting patience, pulled Seto toward him by his hips, his humorously long legs over his shoulders. 

“It is, and I’ll prove it. The me in your wildest fantasies doesn’t know you as _I_ do.” 

He realized he should prepare Seto before going in for it, and even though he was ready to go all-in right now, decided this was the best course of action. This, of course, would promote the idea he wasn’t real because he would have to move from Seto and the bed entirely. 

He was fighting the demons in Seto’s head, and by the gods, he would fuck them out of him if he had to. 

“I’m getting the lubricant,” Atem informed him before moving Seto’s legs from his shoulders, putting them down on the bed, and getting off of it to make his way to the bedside table. 

Seto cried out but didn’t have any words to say. The coldness returned and the voices were getting louder. 

“ _S_ _ee? He just left. There’s no way he wants you._ ” 

“ _How pathetic to pine_ this hard _for a man who didn’t even let you say goodbye back then. How could you ever expect him to love you and accept you?_ ”

Seto pressed his hands to his ears as if to drown out the voices in his head, and cried out, “stop! Stop it!” 

Atem was startled by the shout--again--and decided it was time for immediate action.

He tossed the lube bottle to the end of the bed where he could reach it when he got back down there and climbed up onto the bed where Seto’s upper body was laying, and he could see that Seto now had tears rolling down his cheeks. 

The first thing he did was take Seto’s face into his hands and pressed the hardest and most passionate kiss he could muster to his lips. 

Seto, feeling this and wanting this, returned the effort, a moan in the back of his throat. This seemed to quiet the voices for a moment and make him believe, if for a moment, that Atem was actually with him and that he really did love him. 

Atem pulled away but kept Seto’s face cupped between his hands and stared him directly in the eyes, making sure he heard him as he said it, “I don’t know what _they_ are telling you right now, but I’m here, I’m real, and I love you, Seto. I adore you, even when you’re being difficult, and I won’t ever let you believe otherwise. Come back to me, _please_.” 

The last words were like a saddened plea. Atem really did feel like he was begging for the monsters in Seto’s mind to release him back to him and to stop tormenting him with lies and playing on his anxieties and fears. 

Seto heard all of this, loud and clear, though a few voices retorted against it. However, he wasn’t really listening. Those sharp, powerful, deep garnet eyes were staring deep into his soul and he was burning from the inside-out. 

Atem, seeing the recognition in his treasured one’s eyes, decided it was time to move back to where he’d been. Tonight he would ensure that Seto could see and hear him at all times while he made love to him because anything otherwise might feed into the delirium. 

He swiftly made his way to the foot of the bed and draped Seto’s legs over his shoulders again, and he grabbed the lube bottle, coating his fingers and palms with it. 

Seto was trying desperately to grab onto something, and found a pillow--Atem’s pillow, and brought it to his chest and held it. 

Atem chuckled a bit as he prepared his entrance--he’d never seen Seto do anything like that before. 

_I suppose he’s just needing something firm to cling to._   
  


Every tease, stretch, and rub of his entrance had Seto gasping, swallowing air, groaning, and fidgeting against the touch. His entire body was on fire with feelings that threatened to consume him. Love, lust, fear, anguish, pleasure, pain, self-doubt, all these tormented him. 

Atem, nearing the end of his preparation, looked back to Seto and asked, “are you ready?” 

Was he ready? Seto wasn’t sure. He just knew he needed to feel Atem in him. 

“Y--yes.” 

“Then I will take you, now.” 

Atem aligned himself with Seto’s gate and carefully and gently pushed himself inside, watching for Seto’s reactions as he slowly slid in. 

“A--agh! Sh...shit,” Seto ungracefully sputtered out. 

To feel himself being stretched by the hot, wet, throbbing penis of what he _knew_ to be Atem was enough to make his brain spin out.

Atem watched Seto’s eyes dart about and his body thrashing quietly against Atem filling him, and he tried desperately not to let himself come at the sight. 

“Moving now,” Atem informed him and began to thrust, slow and tender, hopefully enough to ground Seto and bring him back to him. 

Pre-come leaked out of Seto’s own cock as he felt that sensitive part of his insides being stroked and pushed, the ridges and searing heat of Atem’s dick, in combination with the loving thrusts, threatened to shatter his state of mind. 

The voices were slowly losing their grip on him. 

He pushed himself up by his hands and curled his hips toward himself, and gasped out, “deeper--more!” 

Atem complied, holding Seto’s butt up and angled himself in accordance to the way Seto had moved, and began thrusting even deeper than he’d reached before the adjustment. Gods, it was getting so hard to concentrate on his lover and gauge his feelings when his bottom was gripping and tensing on him so much. 

“Do you...believe...I’m real, now?” Atem asked between breaths and synchronized thrusts, looking his lover in the eyes as much as possible, offering a squeeze to his hips as he took him over and over again. 

Seto’s eyes were a waterfall at this point and he was making noise indiscriminately, so he barely heard Atem’s question, but something registered in his mind that he’d been asked that. 

“Ngh--hah...I,” Seto stalled, unable to focus on formulating words between the intense, thickening pleasure in his lower regions that were making him shiver all over. 

At that moment something broke in his mind--the cloudy haze that had covered his logic and all manner of thinking. Suddenly, everything was clear. 

The first thing he saw past his bleary vision was Atem, staring intently at him with those steady, knowing eyes, and the feeling of him inside. 

“Hngh...I do,” he finally remembered to answer. 

Atem broke into a big smile, and while thrusting, turned his face into Seto’s inner thigh and gave it a sweet kiss, sighing, “I’m so...happy, you came back.” 

Seto was tempted to shoot up and switch their positions so he could properly thank Atem for bringing him out of that darkness, but decided against it. 

Atem was overjoyed and ready to come, but he knew Seto wasn’t satisfied yet--he could tell that much. 

Seto did his best to wrap his legs around Atem’s small waist, bringing him in even closer, which gave Atem the liberty of leaning forward, bracing himself on his hands as he made love to his chosen one. 

“Hah...Seto...” Atem breathed out hotly, ready to bear his entire soul to Seto as he approached his end. 

“Mm?” 

Atem’s thrusts got more pointed and he began to target Seto’s prostate, finding it easily with his dick. He wanted Seto to come, hard, but he also wanted him to hear his words. 

Seto, unprepared for the sudden force and abuse of this part of him, gasp-moaned so loudly he was immediately embarrassed and he clenched his jaw shut so no other sounds had a chance to escape. 

That sound went straight to Atem’s dick, but he had a goal and he wasn’t going to come without finishing it. 

“I love you...so much. Don’t you _ever_...forget that. I’m yours...you’re mine. Bad and good...no matter what. We’ve come this far...together, and I wouldn’t...have it any other way. I love you.” 

These words struck Seto straight to his very soul and immediately the floodgates opened again from his eyes, and this time he couldn’t be damned to abridge the sounds that came out of his mouth. He was moaning and sobbing all at once. 

“Ah--ah--Ate--Atem!!!” A broken cry and his own hot, white, liquid splattered all over his abdomen. 

Atem cried out and with one final thrust, also met his timely end, spilling himself inside of Seto. 

He thrust a few more times, which had the other uttering small moans, shoving his semen deep inside. In his mind, at this moment, there was no better feeling than having Seto take all of him, even his sacred seed. 

Seto needed Atem on his body now, and he put his arms out toward his lover, asking silently. 

Atem pulled himself out and, after moving from that spot, complied with this, bringing himself up to Seto’s mouth and kissing him, tasting the salt of sweat and tears on him. He relished in every bit of it. 

Seto stroked Atem’s back with one hand while threading his hand through that messy, sweaty, impossible hair, loving every bit of warmth and comfort Atem was providing at this moment. 

He’d heard almost every word at the end and he took it to heart, hoping that the next time his mind tried to play dirty tricks on him, he would have something to hold on to. 

A fiery light in his darkest time. The sun on the darkest day. This was what Atem was, and more. 

Once they were finished making out, in their afterglow, Seto couldn’t help but feel one last bit of cloudy doubt lingering in his mind. 

“Did you...mean all that?” He asked. 

Atem looked up at him--they were cuddling with Atem inside of his arms at this point--with a cocked head and knitted brow, “why do you ask? Do you still not believe me?” 

“It’s...not that,” Seto reassured him, rubbing one hand against Atem’s shoulder, thinking idly in the back of his mind how beautiful and stunning this man looked--and that he was lying in _his_ arms. 

“Then what is it?” 

Seto looked away for a moment, and then back at Atem, “No one has ever said that to me. No one has ever told me what I mean to them.” 

“Then I’d better start doing it more often, hm?” Atem teased, though he was entirely serious at the same time. 

Seto snorted, “shut up. Go to sleep before I smother you with this pillow.” 

He grabbed the pillow from earlier and brought it around to cushion Atem’s back and held it in place with his arm as he embraced his lover. 

Atem rolled his eyes but was smiling, “yes, my love. Don’t have another nightmare or I’ll have to do this again, and I don’t think I have another one in me.” 

He winked and then snuggled into Seto’s chest, content, warm, and happy. 

Seto buried his nose in Atem’s hair, and as he fell asleep, reminded himself over and over again that yes, this was real, and that he was loved--demons and all.   
  



End file.
